In the world of strangers
by So Yun
Summary: [Sequel to “In the arms of a stranger”] Can Harry’s new family adapt to his strange world?
1. Just a blur

**Title: **In the world of strangers

**Author:** So Yun

**Chapters**: 1/3

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Language

**Summary: **Sequel to "In the arms of a stranger" Can Harry's new family adapt to his strange world?

**Note1: **I suggest you read the first story before reading this, you won't understand whom the characters are if you don't.

**Note2: **Alex, Ben and Josh Goodwell are mine, steal them and you die.

Chapter one: Just a blur

Harry waited outside of Dumbledore's office until he was permitted to enter. Dumbledore sat behind his desk his fingers arched and he looked inquiringly up at Harry.

"How many I help you my boy?" He asked graciously and surveyed the teen.

Harry stuttered for the right words and said, "I was wondering Professor Dumbledore, whether you could grant me permission to perform magic in front of some muggles over the break"

The headmaster nodded vaguely then smiled up at Harry, his eyes twinkling, "Why of course Harry. I'm sure the Goodwells will accept it, they are your…-"The headmaster frowned as he tried to search for the right words.

"'-They are almost like your family, but remember your Aunt's protective spell as well though"

Harry beamed and thanked the headmaster saying he would remember it. _Not._ Before leaving his office and bounding down the stairs two at a time.

Harry waited nervously at the station, Ron and Hermione had long said goodbye with broad smiles. They had both been so happy that Harry finally had someone to go home to on Christmas.

He was tingling with excitement, this would be his first ever Christmas away since he started Hogwarts and his first ever _muggle _Christmas at that.

He was starting to get twitchy and nervous as he clutched at his trunk and Hedwig's cage. He feared that the summer holidays had just been a dream and the Goodwells didn't really like him at all. Or maybe they had forgotten they had ever known him.

But he was snapped back when two pairs of large hands clapped over his eyes, "Guess who?!" a familiar voice said cheerily, the other one laughing.

Harry beamed and turned around but said timidly, "Hey Josh, hey Ben".

He was facing the two brothers, each wearing a large smile. Their father Alex stood beside him and walked up resting a hand on Harry's shoulder, "Welcome home for Christmas Harry".

Harry smiled shyly and went to pick up his trunk he had sat down but the two larger men did it for him and clapped him on the back.

"Man, this is going to be one awesome Christmas" Ben said brightly and the four started walking to the car.

Harry nodded as they got in, he felt an ebbing sense of dread as they drove, the two other boys babbling, Alex smiling along. Harry didn't know how the hell he was going to tell the Goodwells he was wizard.

He thought in the back of his mind that they'd hate him and toss him away, think it was _freakish._

He was so deep in thought and unmistakable fear of abandonment that he didn't notice Alex watching him the review mirror.

When they got home the boys left him to unpack in his room. He still relished loving the feel of having his own room and found himself smiling. It was his and no one could take it away. That's what he thought in his own mind.

He was interrupted by Alex knocking on his door gently, they smiled at each other, "Dinner's ready, although be careful Josh cooked it" He said with raised eyebrows, Harry laughed lightly and followed him downstairs.

He was still smiling gently as they entered the kitchen with the two other boys in the household already eating in a ravenous pace.

Harry raised his eyebrow like Alex had and everyone laughed, including Ben who sprayed them with mashed potato. Harry felt so content, so happy, so much like this was his real and proper family.

He knew at this moment that he should tell the Goodwells his secret, his world. So when they were all full and in stitches over Josh's vulgar joke, Harry fingered his wand which lay in his pocket.

There was a content silence and no one moved to pack up, Christmas time was for laze abouting as the boys said all the time.

Harry broke the silence first, "I have to tell you something".

All eyes were upon him and he suddenly felt squeamish and nervous, he still felt that dread residing in his stomach. Alex, Ben and Josh all nodded at him to go on, "I-I-" He started dryly then pulled out his wand, they said nothing still.

"I need to show you this-"He waved his wand at the fake apple sitting in the fruit bowl at the middle of the kitchen table, "Wingardium Leviosa!".

The apple levitated and he made it do a loop around each man's head before letting it fall back gently into the bowl. He ducked his head but looked up uncertainly through his fringe; he was ever so scared of what they would say. _Freak _echoed in his head.

Ben was the first to speak and he exclaimed, "That's was plain freaky Harry!" His brother and father's mouths were still agape and Harry felt a brick drop in his stomach.

He pushed his chair back so fast it slammed into the ground with a dull thud, he stood up and before the Goodwells could react he bolted clear out the house.

He was a running blur as he ran and ran down the street, not looking back. He had been right, they thought him a freak and they didn't want him.

He was running to fast in the dark and to his horror angry tears dripping down his cheeks, _another rejection_.

It was dark and the sky was starry, the moon was luminescent and his legs pounded the road in sharp thuds. He kept running until someone in black robes solidly tackled him.

He untangled himself off the person, but whomever it was held him securely and tightly and he felt himself dreading as the person spoke, "Did you really think, _idiot Gryffindor_, that just because you have a new found surrogate _family_-" The person spat the word, "- that the Order would not be tailing you?"

Harry tried to wrench himself free of the person and he elbowed only to find the arms gripping tighter, "Don't even try it Mister Potter" The deathly cold voice whispered.

Harry resigned himself, and spat back, "Fine, _Snape_".

**Please review, no flames.** Consider this first chapter a teaser of a sort; I hope you have enjoyed it. There will be three chapters just like the last one.

This story will include more of the magical world and of course Snape this time round.

Thanks,

Yun


	2. Gateway to Hell

**Title: **In the world of strangers

**Author:** So Yun

**Chapters**: 2/3

**Rating**: M

**Warnings**: Language

**Summary: **Sequel to "In the arms of a stranger" Can Harry's new family adapt to his strange world?

**Note1: **I suggest you read the first story before reading this, you won't understand whom the characters are if you don't.

**Note2: **Alex, Ben and Josh Goodwell are mine, steal them and you die.

Chapter Two: Gateway to Hell

Harry frowned as Snape kept a tight hold of his upper arm, so tightly it nearly hurt. He let himself be led along by his teacher but he would have liked to do nothing better then punch the man.

He knew that he really shouldn't have run away from the Goodwells. But the moment he heard "Freak" project from Ben's mouth he found his fears ascertained.

But the thing he hadn't anticipated was running into Snape of all people. He was doomed. The man had tackled him for God's sake!

He found himself giggling a little at that, he never pictured his teacher to actually tackle him. Snape heard him and turned sharply around, "What on earth could you be laughing at this in this predicament?"

Harry stopped and sobered up, rolling his eyes at the man, he would never understand the bastard. But Harry felt a hollow feeling reside in his stomach, he would bet anything to know the Goodwells wanted nothing at all to do with him.

They continued striding along at a fast past and Harry felt him self childishly dragging his feet on purpose. Suddenly Snape stopped him and whipped around, "For heavens sake Potter! What is wrong with you?! Why aren't you with those muggle friends of yours that Dumbledore was so adamant about or something?" The man spat at him.

Harry looked forlornly at his feet and started, "Well you see, _Snape_, it didn't really work out that well, not that you'd understand because you're such a greasy git!" Harry spat angrily, the man had not right to probe into his business. But suddenly regretted it as Snape towered over him, his obsidian eyes glinting with, and fury.

Harry found himself backing away, mumbling, "I'm sorry sir, I didn't-"He was however, interrupted by a familiar voice and his professor backed away.

"Hey! What the hell are you doing to my boy?!" Alex Goodwell's voice projected over the street and they both turned to each other. Beside him stood Ben and Josh, Harry didn't realize he was holding his breath.

_My boy_. The words echoed in Harry's lonely heart and he breathed out. He watched as Snape stepped forth and said with as much politeness as he could manage, "Mr Goodwell I presume?"

Alex narrowed his eyes and nodded and took glances at his two sons as well as Harry, "I ask again, what were you doing with Harry? Who are you?"

Snape sneered and said, nearly pleasantly, "Severus Snape, I'm a teacher at Mr Potter's school"

Alex just smiled coldly; he obviously liked Snape as much as Harry did.

They shook hands frigidly and Josh and Ben also did.

"I found him half heartedly running away, it is my duty to take him back to school if that was the case" Snape just answered under the moonlight lazily, looking away.

"You were following Harry?" Ben said incredulously liking nothing at all about this menacing looking man, not that he scared him.

"Did I not say it was my duty?" Snape spat back in a tone he reserved for idiotic students like Potter.

"Don't speak to my son like that" Alex said through a clenched jaw, eyeing Snape with disgust. Snape merely stepped closer; he towered over the average heightened man. Alex did not flinch he just stepped closer.

Meanwhile Ben and Josh walked around to stand by Harry. "He's your teacher mate? Poor you" Josh whispered and watched the two elder man eye off.

"Well saying he hates me is an understatement; he _loathed_ my dad before me. It must be hereditary, Snape repellent" Harry joked and watched grins form on the other boy's faces.

"What subject does he teach? I see him as a menacing Potion teacher" Ben said, smiling as he watched his father not even think to step down.

Harry was shocked at what Ben had said, because it was the truth. Harry felt his face aflame; this encounter had made him completely forget what had happened to make him run away.

"I'll get my trunk one these two are finished, I don't mind spending another Christmas at Hogwarts. I mean…you don't want my freaky magic around and all…." He mumbled but was stopped when Ben and Josh put their hands gently on his shoulder.

"Harry what happened before….was extraordinary. I-we've never seen anything like it, and it makes you even more special. That's what we love about you"

Josh nodded behind Ben and Harry felt himself blush, "I thought...-"

"You thought nothing Har; we still can't believe you're a wizard thought. Effing awesome I'd say"

"We do indeed believe you though" They said together and smiled at him before bodily hugging him in a group hug.

"Gah! Guys! Do you mind…?" He mumbled between them until they parted. It was nice to be hugged but not in front of the most hated potion's master.

"How sweet, Potter and his surrogate family. The reason I had Potter with me was because his headmaster requested to speak to him-"

Harry looked up and blushed but sharpened at the man's words, -"At Grimmauld Place"

Harry felt his stomach drop off and dissolve into the ground, a thick casing like a cocoon surrounding him. An angry sort of buzz resonated in his ears, his knees felt like rubber and he closed his eyes.

He felt every last drop of blood drain from his face and pool at his heart; drowning it. He clutched at it awkwardly as he remembered Sirius then tried to shove his Godfather's face out of his mind.

"No…" He remembered mumbling incoherently over and over. His mind and self ignored everything except himself. He felt a cold dread flooding him, poking in his veins. He shivered and goose bumps covered his skin.

He could hear his own breathing; it was laboured and he felt like a ton of bricks were lying on his chest. The world parallel and he felt like he was tipping upside, nothing was reminiscent except for that night in the Department of Mysteries.

He was drawn back into reality with a sharp jolt then crash and he felt human contact. Someone with strong arms was holding him upright gently, speaking into his ear. Another was rubbing his arms to warm up.

"What happened? He sort of zoned out and had physical effects, what's this 'Grimmauld Place'?" Alex said as he stared intently at a glaze eyed Harry as his sons tended to him.

"Is it something bad?"

Snape had not been a least bit shocked by Harry's reaction; he knew that his Godfather death had shattered him completely. This was the after effects of keeping it pented up or forgotten.

Snape sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "I guess you could it bad for Mr Potter-"

He sighed again, the boy was coming round. He then said as quietly as he could but loud enough for the other two boys to hear, "His deceased Godfather's house, he was killed only a few months ago. Mr Potter here saw it all"

When the world came back to Harry he heard his teacher's voice say the dreaded words, "-he was killed only a few months ago. Mr Potter here saw it all"

He immediately closed his eyes again, wishing nothing better to sink into the world. He missed his godfather like hell and back, he wished and hoped that Sirius had not died all the time. But then the thought of the Goodwells changed that.

He heard Ben and Josh whispered above him but he couldn't decipher the words. So he did just as he wanted, he sunk into the earth and pretended to be asleep or unconscious.

It worked because then he was actually asleep and woke up refreshed the next morning to shouting. He opened his eyes briefly but then closed them again to listen to the conversation.

"We shouldn't have brought him here! You saw his bloody reaction! Dad, why did you listen to this…this greasy man?" He recognised Ben's voice and nearly burst out laughing at what he had called Snape.

Then with cold dread he recalled what had just been said. He opened his eyes and felt a burn in his chest as he realized where he was.

Grimmauld Place.

He finally took a deep breath in then scrambled up, full and ready to bolt from the place that so heavily reminded him of Sirius. He was by the door but Dumbledore's hand stopped him, "Harry, I'm sorry"

Harry nodded and held his breath in and looked up. All the Goodwells, Professor Snape and Dumbledore stood in the room.

Harry just nodded and put a very weak smile on his face, he was fine.

"Now Harry, I have met the Goodwells now-" Dumbledore turned to smile at the three other men in the room, "-and I'd like to say that I am very pleased, are you happy with them now they know about your magical ability?"

Harry found himself like a deer in the headlights, of course he did! So he voiced it.

Dumbledore and everyone in the room smiled generously, all except Snape of cause who just sneered.

Harry looked up to see Dumbledore looking around the living room of Grimmauld Place then to Harry, "I'm sorry my boy, but sometime or later you must stay here. Because Sirius loved you so much he warded it especially for you"

Harry nodded dimly then sat down beside Ben on the couch he had been sleeping on.

"You are wondering why you and the Goodwells have been brought here, yes?" Dumbledore said brightly and looked Harry in the eye. Harry nodded again, still looking away.

"I am afraid that Voldemort has found out about your new muggle surrogate family, he is currently hunting them down. That is the reason Severus was near your residence" He also added looking at the Goodwells.

The Goodwells looked blatantly confused and Harry sighed, motioning for Dumbledore to explain. He did so, finally finishing an hour later after explaining Harry's life story, much to Harry and Snape's dismay.

Afterwards Alex and his sons did not look nor scared or frightened, they looked angry and defiant, "An adult wizard is shallow enough to try and kill a sixteen year old teenager!" Alex burst out and stood up, Josh and Ben and identical angry looks on their faces too.

"That's my life for you" Harry mumbled and wanted to sink into himself deeper.

**Please review, no flames.**

Also a question, should I extend the number of chapters? As you can see the plot is a bit larger then expected.

Yun


End file.
